This invention relates to a new chromium-free process by which the adhesion of paints, more particularly powder coatings, to metal surfaces subjected to thin-layer anodization to improve corrosion resistance is improved. The process sequence: thin-layer anodization--aftertreatment to improve paint adhesion--powder coating, is particularly suitable for suppressing so-called filiform corrosion.